


The Day My Life Turned Better (Eminem Love Story)

by EminemShadyMarshallFan



Category: Eminem (Musician)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Sex, Sexual Content, fanf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EminemShadyMarshallFan/pseuds/EminemShadyMarshallFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fanfiction on here. Please, no hate. Anyone is welcome to read(:<br/>Especially Eminem Fans!~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day My Life Turned Better (Eminem Love Story)

I'm Kim, no, not Kim Mathers, as much as I would love to be her at the moment I am not.  
I'm Kim Alex, short for Kimberley Alexander. Brown hair. Brown eyes. I'm mixed. Mexican, White, and Black.  
My hair is really curly, and I hate it.  
Im 24, in the year of 2002 in Detroit,Michigan. I am a huge Eminem fan, like, major.  
I've got all of his CD's and I've been to EVERY concert he's had in Detroit.  
I live with my crazy boyfriend, Jacob, who constantly beats me. But I'm used to it. Im used to not being loved and shit like that. My mother was a druggie and left me and my dad. Yes, vice versa. My MOM left my DAD & I, alone.  
When I grew up he started to blame it all on me. He kicked me out when I was 17.  
I met Jacob and moved in with him. He wasn't always such a dick. He was really nice and caring until 'it' happened.  
We live in a trailer park home. It's ok, but I would very much prefer to live somewhere else.  
Right now, im driving around in my car. Passing the Shady Records building.  
Listening to the Slim Shady Lp. I stopped at the market and quickly ran in, got what I needed, and left. Jacob would kill me if I was late with dinner again.  
I slowly opened the door and my heart started beating, rapidly. It was pitch black and I was expecting Jacob to pop up out of somewhere and slap the shit out of me. I felt the wall until I reached a switch, turned it on, and dropped the groceries at what I saw.  
Jacob, kissing, and grinding on some blonde whore. I gasped, and quickly ran out.  
I got back in my car and locked the door. I rested my head on the steering wheel and let the tears flow out.  
Fuck I hate him. This is the 4th time I've caught him cheating. I started up the car and just before I pulled off Jacob came running out screaming and shouting my name. But I couldn't take it anymore. I'm fed up with him. I'm done. I don't need him...now if only I could say that to his face.  
Without being scared that he's gonna beat me senseless.  
I stopped infront of some building I had no interest in looking at. I banged my head on the steering wheel once more, before breaking down again.  
I pulled out a little tube of pills and threw them in my mouth, I picked up the water bottle and chugged it down.  
I pulled out somemore pills but someone knocked on my window, causing me to drop them.  
"Fuck!" I shouted. Opening the front door and staggering out into the cold winter snow.  
"Excuse me, are you ok?" I heard a familiar voice. I turned and saw Eminem. Shocked, and dizzy, I fainted..


End file.
